


Magnus and Alec Held Hands

by magnusbicon



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Canon Compliant, Domesticity, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Happy Beginning, Happy Ending, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Public Display of Affection, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: Magnus and Alec held hands.





	Magnus and Alec Held Hands

Magnus and Alec held hands. 

**Author's Note:**

> The blood, sweat, and tears that resulted from writing this fic have all been collected in a jar for safekeeping. I hope all of the hours spent on this were worth it and that you all enjoyed the emotional rollercoaster.


End file.
